L'Arciere
by Camilla10
Summary: L'Arciere  The Archer  non è una storia di vampiri, ma è ugualmente soprannaturale. E' la storia di una principessa in pericolo e della creatura mitica che verrà a salvarla. Quando? Circa duemila settecento anni fa.


**L'Arciere, di Camilla10**

Sommario

L'Arciere (The Archer) non è una storia di vampiri, ma è ugualmente soprannaturale. E' la storia di una principessa in pericolo e della creatura mitica che verrà a salvarla. Quando? Circa duemila settecento anni fa.

Ἕλθε, Κύπρι,  
Χπρυσίασιν ἐν κυλίκεσσιν ἄβραισ  
συμμεμιγμένον θαλίαισι νέκταρ  
οἰνοχόεισα.

_Vieni Ciprigna, nata dalla spuma,_

_versa nei calici il più ricco dei nettari,_

_fino a sublime perfezione mescolato_

_per la nostra delizia …(Saffo)_

Capitolo1 - Prologo

_"La guerra tra Kalkis ed Eretria divise la maggioranza delle città greche, che si allearono con l'una o l'altra contendente._

(Tucidide)

Maia russava, ma Kallia non avrebbe potuto dormire comunque. La grotta in cui avevano trovato rifugio per la notte era umida e fredda, il mantello non bastava a ripararla e la principessa aveva troppa paura per permettere alla nutrice di accendere un fuoco. Se l'avessero catturata tutto sarebbe stato inutile. Le crudeli immagini della battaglia le passavano e ripassavano nella mente: suo padre, il re, massacrato davanti alle mura, il grido di sua madre che, impietrita, non si era consentita altri segni di dolore, perché c'erano cose più urgenti da fare.

Abbandonando gli spalti dai quali con furia impotente avevano assistito alla battaglia, la regina aveva detto alla figlia e alla nutrice di indossare vesti e calzari comodi e prendere con sé il necessario, un po' d'oro e del cibo, e poi lasciare la città dal passaggio sotterraneo che conduceva nei boschi.

"Aspettate al coperto sinché non sarà scuro" aveva detto, "e poi fuggite. Kallia, devi raggiungere tuo zio Agatone: ti proteggerà e vorrà vendicarci."

La determinazione di sua madre aveva impedito alla principessa di piangere o protestare. Avrebbe obbedito, perché sapeva che non avevano scampo, perché in poche ore – adesso che il Re era morto e i loro soldati erano senza guida – i nemici avrebbero preso la città e ucciso i suoi abitanti, tranne forse le donne più giovani, che sarebbero state violentate e poi vendute come schiave. L'onore di famiglia richiedeva che Kallia cercasse di sfuggire a un simile destino. Quanto a sua madre … senza dubbio avrebbe fatto in modo di non sopravvivere alla disfatta. Non sarebbe scappata, però. Una regina non avrebbe cercato di salvarsi abbandonando il suo popolo.

Per raggiungere a piedi la città dello zio sarebbero occorsi molti giorni: il passaggio da una all'altra delle "dita" della Penisola Calcidica normalmente avveniva via mare, ma potevano farcela, se riuscivano a non farsi scoprire, cosa tutt'altro che certa. Kallia si sentiva intontita, non aveva lacrime e si muoveva come in un incubo da cui sapeva che non c'era risveglio.

All'alba la nutrice uscì dalla grotta per soddisfare un umano bisogno, mentre Kallia frugava nella sacca cercando qualcosa da mangiare. Oh, c'era un vasetto di miele … Il piccolo ricordo della sua casa perduta le riempì gli occhi di lacrime. No, non era ancora il momento di piangere, non poteva permetterselo.

Sentì Maia gridare, poi un orrendo gorgoglio. Sbirciando dalla grotta la vide in terra, immobile e coperta dal sangue che sgorgava dalla sua gola tagliata. Gli assassini erano tre soldati di Eretria, a giudicare dagli elmi. Di nuovo al coperto attese, col cuore che le batteva all'impazzata.

"Zeus, Zeus, fa che non si accorgano della grotta …" Ma in cielo non c'erano dei ad ascoltarla, e i soldati fecero presto a trovarla e a trascinarla fuori.

"Per Ares, che bella sorpresa!"

"E magari è pure vergine .. chi lo sa?"

"Beh, c'è un modo sicuro di scoprirlo."

"Idiota, poi varrà molto meno!"

"Chi se ne frega, l'occasione non me la perdo. Scansati."

Stavano per venire alle mani e Kallia pensò di avere un' opportunità di fuga, ma il terzo soldato la riprese subito e la colpì con un manrovescio. Intontita, cadde per terra, tagliandosi la guancia su un sasso appuntito.

"_Sono in grado di dargli un calcio nell'inguine?"_ si chiese la principessa. _"Se gli resisto, magari mi ammazzano.."_ E quasi lo sperava.

Un sibilo improvviso la sorprese. Il suo assalitore era a terra, con una freccia nel petto.

Si udirono altri due sibili e anche i due soldati rimasti caddero al suolo. Immobili, gli occhi spalancati, sembravano proprio morti. Ma dove era questo arciere infallibile? Kallia si rialzò faticosamente e si guardò intorno. Molto lontano vide un uomo a cavallo, l'arco abbassato, ora. Come aveva fatto a colpirli con tanta precisione da quella distanza? Intanto il cavallo trotterellava verso di lei. "_Amico o nemico," _ si domandò.

Però … un momento … dov'era la testa del cavallo? Mentre l'animale si avvicinava, si accorse che il cavaliere non aveva gambe.

Ma come era possibile? Oh Dei, era … era un centauro.

Note

**Ho deciso di postare i cinque capitoli della la storia tutti insieme,visto che comunque è breve. Ma, se nessuno mi manda commenti, l'esperimento italiano finisce qui.**

Mi sembra appropriato che questa storia d'amore sia preceduta dai versi immortali di Saffo, a cominciare da un'invocazione ad Afrodite. Che la poetessa sia vissuta un po' dopo gli eventi qui raccontati non mi pare importante.

L'azione si svolge nella Penisola Calcidica, nel nord della Grecia, dove ora sorge il monastero di Monte Athos. A quei tempi le tre "dita" della penisola si chiamavano Pallene, Sitonia e Acte.

Capitolo 2 - Alexios

_Ἕ__ροσ δα__ὖ__τ__έ__ μ__ὀ__ λυσιμ__έ__λεσ δ__ό__νει,  
γλυκ__ύ__πικρον __ἀ__μ__ά__χανον __ὄ__ρπετον. _

_Ecco che Amore, l'ineluttabile, con amara dolcezza _

_mi prende, mi possiede e mi scuote nel profondo. _

Kallia era religiosa, ma non al punto di credere a tutti i miti sugli dei. Un essere supremo, si chiamasse Giove o avesse un altro nome, si, certamente. I suoi divini fratelli e sorelle … forse, ma di sicuro non quella pletora di semidei e creature soprannaturali di cui erano piene le leggende. Era certa che gli uomini, con l'aiuto dei bardi, li avessero inventati per spiegare cose che, altrimenti, non avrebbero saputo spiegarsi. Simboli, insomma. Quanto si sbagliava! Perché almeno un centauro esisteva davvero e stava avanzando verso di lei. La tradizione li descriveva come violenti, lussuriosi e imprevedibili. Che le avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe stato peggio dei soldati? Come proteggersi, come ragionare con qualcuno che era in parte animale?

Il suo viso, tuttavia, non era affatto animalesco, ora che lo vedeva bene. Fosse stato un uomo, sarebbe stato giudicato molto bello: fronte alta, naso dritto, labbra piene, mascella forte e occhi verdi come le foglie d'estate. I capelli scompigliati erano rosso scuro e così, oh Dei, era la sua coda. Indossava una tunica che finiva sotto l'ombelico, dove cominciava il cavallo. Un roano, a giudicare dal colore del mantello. Intanto, l'aveva raggiunta e torreggiava sopra di lei. E poi parlò:

"Sei ferita."

Sorpresa, Kallia si portò la mano alla guancia. La piccola ferita non sanguinava più e lei se ne era dimenticata

"Posso aiutarti," continuò lui, "sono un guaritore. Ma, prima, ci sono delle cose che dobbiamo fare."

"Un guaritore come Chirone?" Domandò Kallia, mentre quello che sapeva della sua specie le tornava alla mente.

"Sì, è stato il mio mentore e come un padre per me. Gli devo tutto."

Così, le leggende erano vere. Ma, se era stato educato dal più saggio dei centauri, non le avrebbe fatto del male. Stupita dalla propria calma, si sentì pronta a obbedirgli, anche perché non sapeva più cosa fare. E, dopotutto, gli doveva la sua salvezza.

Seguendo le sue istruzioni andò a prendere le sue cose nella grotta, mentre lui, piegandosi completamente verso terra, vi trascinava dentro i soldati morti uno ad uno. Poi - ma quanto era forte? – rotolò delle rocce sino alla caverna, mascherandone l'ingresso. Ben nascosti, ma insepolti, gli eretrei sarebbero rimasti così, sospesi tra terra e Ade, senza trovare pace, e questo la riempì di feroce soddisfazione. Maia però andava sepolta degnamente. Il centauro, notò, aveva numerosi oggetti assicurati alla cinta o alla parte equina del suo corpo. Prese un robusto manico e, inserendoci una pala, si mise a scavare una buca, mentre lei faceva del suo meglio per comporre rispettosamente il corpo della nutrice. Quando tutto fu finito, restarono a guardarsi per un po', silenziosi, sinché lei non chiese:

"Come ti chiami?"

"Sono Alexios," rispose lui, "e tu sei …?"

"Kallisté, ma mi chiamano Kallia. Mio padre era il re di Kleonai. Gli eretrei hanno preso la città e ora devono essere tutti morti, o ridotti in schiavitù, anche mia madre …

E, rendendosi finalmente conto di tutto quello che era successo, la principessa scoppiò in lacrime.

Due forti braccia la sollevarono e la misero a sedere su una roccia; così, le loro facce erano alla stessa altezza.

"Zitta, piccola principessa, zitta, lascia che mi prenda cura del tuo viso …" poi, parlando pianissimo, aggiunse; "Sì, sei davvero Kallistè, e la tua bellezza non deve subire oltraggi …

Da un vasetto che custodiva nella sacca prese un unguento e l'applicò sulla ferita. Era fresco, le dava sollievo e, sotto il suo tocco gentile, riuscì a calmarsi.

Mentre la medicina faceva il suo effetto, la principessa gli raccontò cosa le era successo e come stesse tentando di raggiungere la città di Kalamitsi a Pallene, per mettersi sotto la protezione dello zio. Non aggiunse che dubitava di riuscirci da sola, visto che il centauro si offrì subito di accompagnarla. Prendendo dalla sua sacca una pelle di pecora se la mise sulla schiena a mo' di sella e l'aiutò a montargli in groppa.

"Tieniti forte,"le disse e, mentre lei gli circondava il torace muscoloso con le braccia, partì al galoppo.

Per la prima volta dopo la battaglia la principessa si sentiva al sicuro: lui l'avrebbe protetta da ogni pericolo. Rilassandosi, sentì quanto era stanca. Quasi senza volere appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, sul lato opposto alla faretra. La pelle di Alexios, quel tanto che ne poteva vedere, era liscia, leggermente abbronzata e profumava … sì, profumava di erba tagliata e resina. Un odore delizioso.

Mm, semi assopita immaginava cosa sarebbe accaduto se lui fosse stato un uomo, su un cavallo con lei. Bello, forte e generoso, sarebbe stato accolto con riconoscenza da suo zio, grato perché aveva salvato la vita e l'onore della nipote … I guaritori erano ammirati e rispettati e, ora che lei non aveva più né dote né regno, non c'era alcuna necessità di cercarle uno sposo di sangue reale … Per cui, forse, forse …

Si riscosse, turbata dal corso dei suoi pensieri. Cosa le veniva in mente? Lui non era un uomo, ma una creatura inumana, chissà quanto vecchio e certamente accoppiato con una femmina della sua specie. Perché, parlando di accoppiamenti, lui era un cavallo, dove la cosa era rilevante. Kallia era vergine, ma non ignorava tutto del sesso: le era capitato di vedere lo stallone nero di suo padre che montava le loro giumente ed era stato uno spettacolo primitivo, terrificante. No, meglio non ricordarlo … invece era piena di curiosità, su di lui e sui centauri in genere, per cui sperava che avrebbe risposto alle sue domande, se riusciva a trovare il modo di porle.

Quando furono molto lontani dalla grotta Alexios si fermò, l'aiutò a smontare e disse che ora avrebbero fatto bene a mangiare qualcosa. Kallia gli propose di condividere quello che aveva, pane, miele, fichi secchi e un po' di formaggio, e lui accettò di buon grado. Tuttavia ci tenne ad aggiungere che lui mangiava molto e che il cibo sarebbe appena bastato per due.

"Ho un corpo molto grande," aggiunse con imbarazzo, "ma non posso mangiare fieno o ruminare, eppure devo nutrirlo, in qualche modo."

"Perché, cosa mangiano i centauri di solito?" Chiese lei, rendendosi conto che Alexios si vergognava un po'.

"Andiamo a caccia, essenzialmente," rispose lui, "però, sono convinto che sia l'eccessivo consumo di carne a rendere i miei simili così violenti, per cui cerco di mangiare frutta, verdura e pane, in alternativa. Se riesco a convincere chi incontro a non avere paura di me, scambio volentieri la selvaggina con altri alimenti. Poi, quando la mia opera di guaritore viene richiesta, accetto di essere pagato con del cibo. Del resto, i contadini hanno solo quello. Sono i miei migliori pazienti: riconoscono di non sapere molto dell'universo che li circonda e credono a tutte le leggende, reali per loro quanto i campi che coltivano.

"Non ti ho ancora ringraziato," la principessa sentì di dover dire, "perché mi hai salvato Ia vita. Non potevo accettare il disonore, per cui avrei cercato di … di .."

Lui rabbrividì, una smorfia dolorosa sul viso.

"Allora dobbiamo ringraziare gli Dei che mi hanno guidato sin lì. Ho raramente l'occasione di farlo, ma questa volta … Ero arrivato vicino alla battaglia pensando di poter curare qualche ferito, a qualunque schieramento appartenesse, ma mi sento onorato di averti potuto aiutare, invece." Le sue ultime parole suonavano dolci come una carezza e Kallia arrossì, abbassando gli occhi.

Finito di mangiare si rimisero in viaggio, diretti al mare dove, disse Alexios, sorprendendola, lui aveva all'ancora una piccolo barca a vela.

"Una barca? Come fai a … ?

"E' piccola, ma abbastanza robusta da sopportare il mio peso. Sono un buon marinaio, te lo farò vedere quando ci arriviamo."

Verso sera si accamparono nel capanno di un pescatore, probabilmente abbandonato a causa della guerra. La testa del centauro quasi toccava il basso soffitto, ma comunque ci poté entrare. Poi, dopo aver acceso il fuoco, uscì di nuovo. per tornare, dopo un po' di tempo, con tre lepri, che spellò e pulì abilmente, mettendole ad arrostire sulla brace.

Erano squisite. Sentendosi sazia e tranquilla, Kallia si chiedeva come avrebbero dormito -i cavalli dormono in piedi, non è vero? – e, curiosa della sua vita, gli fece una domanda personale:

"Alexios, sei sposato?"

Il centauro sbuffò.

No, non sarebbe ... appropriato. Chirone era sposato, ma lei era molto diversa. Però, è morta giovane, capita spesso." Concluse con amarezza.

"Non appropriato, perché?" Insistette la principessa.

Lui sospirò.

"Le nostre femmine non sono come noi. Sono giumente di sopra e … donne di sotto." Sembrava che non volesse continuare, ma Kallia desiderava sapere di più.

"Come può un corpo umano sostenere un cavallo?"

"La parte equina è relativamente piccola e la parte inferiore è tarchiata e forte. Ma … non possono parlare, non hanno le mani e sono molto … primitive. E poco attraenti. Per questo penso che la nostra specie sia maledetta."

"Quindi, non vi sposate. Ma non è necessario essere sposati per …"

Dei, cosa diceva, cosa stava chiedendo? Eppure la sua curiosità era impossibile da contenere.

"No, mai." Fu la secca risposta, "mai con una creatura così patetica."

"Ma i maschi di tutte le specie hanno …. Come è possibile che …" Si rendeva conto di aver ormai oltrepassato ogni limite di decenza e tuttavia non riusciva a fermarsi.

"E' meglio che tu non lo sappia. E ora dobbiamo dormire. E' tardi." Concluse Alexios, e vergognandosi della sua mancanza di delicatezza, Kallia dovette accontentarsi.

Nel capanno c'era una specie di branda, fatta di legno e giunchi intrecciati, su cui il centauro stese la pelle di pecora, perché lei ci potesse giacere. Coperta dal suo mantello, era abbastanza comoda, ma il sonno tardava a venire.

Anche lui era sveglio e la guardava. Immobile, solo la sua coda si agitava di tanto in tanto.

Durante la note Kallia si svegliò e, alla luce delle braci vide come un centauro dormiva. Si era inginocchiato e aveva appoggiato le braccia incrociate sul letto, chinandovi sopra il capo. In riposo, il suo profilo era incredibilmente bello, con le lunghe ciglia che gli ombreggiavano la guancia. Il resto del corpo non era visibile, c'era soltanto un uomo attraente che le dormiva accanto. Avrebbe voluto carezzarlo e le costò un grande sforzo non farlo. No, proprio non doveva …

...***...

Una forte brezza gonfiava la vela, schiaffeggiandole il viso e riempendole le narici di salsedine. Il centauro sapeva davvero navigare: il fondo della barca era coperto di tavole piatte su cui si era inginocchiato, manovrando con abilità le funi e talora il timone. Sarebbero arrivati presto a Pallene e infine dallo zio Agatone, rifletteva. Poi, osservate le doverose cortesie, Alexios se ne sarebbe andato. Non l'avrebbe visto mai più … ma perché sentiva il torace contrarsi dolorosamente, cosa le stava succedendo?

Ancorata la barca in una minuscola insenatura, scesero a terra e il centauro si mise a risalire un torrente, che usciva gorgogliando dal bosco. Più in alto formava un piccolo bacino, prima di continuare il suo corso.

"Forse vuoi, mm, rinfrescarti, disse Alexios. Io vado laggiù dietro agli alberi, chiamami quando hai finito."

Nella sacca preparata dalla povera Maia c'era un panno di lino, che la principessa usò per asciugarsi, dopo che si fu lavata. C'erano anche una tunica pulita e un pettine, con cui cercò di dare una parvenza d'ordine ai suoi capelli arruffati dal vento.

Come fu pronta chiamò e il centauro tornò sulla riva.

"Se non ti spiace, farei il bagno anch'io," disse, poi rimosse la tunica e i molti oggetti che trasportava ed entrò nel laghetto. Quando ne usci, con rivoli d'acqua che gli scorrevano lungo i fianchi lucidi, prese il suo manico e vi applicò un spazzola, procedendo a strigliarsi. Kallia lo guadava, affascinata e incerta sul suo comportamento. Mai avrebbe guardato un uomo che si lavava, perché avrebbe dovuto essere nudo per farlo, ma lui era per metà cavallo.

Comunque, non c'era nulla di equino nel torace cesellato di Alexios. Era più bello di una statua, i muscoli scolpiti che si flettevano mentre manovrava la striglia. Rendendosi conto di fissarlo, la principessa distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Ma,quando lo guardò di nuovo, vide il fuoco nei suoi occhi verdi. Era mai possibile che anche lui … ? Lo stridio acuto di un corvo li riscosse e, malvolentieri, ripresero il viaggio.

….***:...

Avvicinandosi alla loro meta sentirono entrambi che c'era qualcosa che non andava: troppo silenzio. Quando la città comparve in lontananza, videro che la guerra non l'aveva risparmiata. Era in rovina, segni di fuoco e morte dappertutto. Alexios girò bruscamente su se stesso e galoppò via. Quando si fermò, nel profondo di un bosco, Kallia rimase a lungo muta. Non c'era più nessuno, nessuno da amare, nessuno che l'amasse. In una manciata di giorni erano tutti scomparsi.

Tutti tranne lui, la creatura che l'aveva protetta, si era presa cura di lei e la guardava con occhi pieni di passione. Ma non era possibile; per questo e per tutto ciò che aveva perduto si mise a piangere disperatamente.

"Non piangere, piccola mia, non piangere, amore … " sussurrò Alexios, voltandosi e prendendola tra le braccia . Poi abbassò il viso verso di lei e la baciò. Un bacio timido, all'inizio, ma le labbra piene che premevano le sue infiammarono Kallia. Quasi senza accorgersene gli passò le gambe intorno alla vita, intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli e ricambiò il bacio. Le loro labbra si dischiusero … il suo sapore era dolce come il fiore del trifoglio, pensò lei, mentre le loro lingue si incontravano e danzavano insieme … Poi ogni pensiero svanì tranne uno, era innamorata di lui, irrevocabilmente, qualunque cosa egli fosse … Tremava tutta … Dei, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, il sangue le bolliva ed era di ghiaccio … voleva che il bacio non finisse mai …

Note

Kallistè vuol dire bella, in Greco. Secondo un sito dedito ai nomi di Twilight, Edward significa custode, difensore, in tedesco. Alexios ha più o meno lo stesso significato.

Chirone fu il primo centauro e il più saggio. Guaritore ed educatore, fu il maestro di molti eroi mitologici: Giasone, Peleo, Achille e, in particolare, Esculapio che, sotto la sua tutela, inventò la scienza medica e divenne in seguito un semidio. Non si sa molto della sua sposa, Nais, che non era una centaura né una femmina umana, essendo figlia di Apollo. Nella mitologia non canonica che utilizzo in questa storia postulo che, benché in grado di unirsi ad un centauro grazie alla sua origine soprannaturale, Nais sia poi morta di parto.

Alexios ha ragione circa la dieta dei centauri. Le 'Giumente di Tracia' venivano alimentate con carne, a volte anche umana, ed erano feroci e incontrollabili. Appartenevano al gigante Diomede, sinché Ercole non gliele rubò. In generale, un'alimentazione a base di carne fa male ai cavalli (e anche alle mucche, come ben sappiamo).

Non c'è praticamente nulla sulle femmine di centauro nella mitologia classica. (Mentre c'è molta iconografia moderna, a partire da "Fantasia" di Disney). Di fatto, tutti i centauri famosi sembrano essere stati generati da dei, semidei o ninfe, quando qualcuno di loro aveva assunto forma equina. La mia descrizione, alquanto orribile, delle centaure è ispirata da un racconto di fantascienza che ho letto anni fa e di cui non ricordo bene l'autore. Piers Antony, forse.

Capitolo 3 – Impossibile

Οὐκ οἶδ᾽ ὄττι θέω, δύο μοι τὰ νοήματα.

_Sono in dubbio, ho il cuore diviso  
e non so cosa fare_

Ma il bacio si interruppe. Alexios si fermò, il respiro affannoso, e dolcemente la calò a terra. L'espressione di meraviglia sul suo viso fu sostituita da una di fredda determinazione.

"Perdonami, Principessa. Ho perso il controllo. Non accadrà più."

E così, era stato uno sbaglio e lui già si era pentito del suo impulso? Kallia non riusciva a dir nulla. Del resto, che c'era da dire? Aveva ragione … e orribilmente torto.

"Farò in modo che tu sia al sicuro," continuò lui, evitando accuratamente di guardarla. "Andremo al nord della penisola. Qualche mese fa la regina di Psafara ha perso una figlia giovinetta. Mi hanno chiamato troppo tardi e ho solo potuto renderle lieve il trapasso coi semi del papavero d'oriente. La madre mi è stata grata per questo, ma sua figlia le manca molto. E' una donna gentile e ha un marito saggio, che è riuscito a tenersi fuori dalla guerra, almeno per ora. Son certo che è pronta ad offrirti un'ospitalità senza limiti e ti amerà subito, ne sono certo …"

Kallia avrebbe voluto protestare, rifiutare la sua proposta, costringerlo a dire che non era stato uno sbaglio quando l'aveva baciata. Avrebbe voluto fargli ammettere che la sua passione e il suo stupore dovevano ben avere un significato, ma orgoglio e pudore la resero muta. Aveva ricambiato il bacio prima che lui dicesse qualcosa, prima che alcuna promessa fosse scambiata tra loro e ora lui voleva lasciarla.

Così, senza parlare, permise che lui se la mettesse in groppa e, sempre in silenzio, ripresero il cammino.

Prima di sera giunsero nei pressi di un villaggio.

"Qui mi conoscono e mi hanno offerto un posto in cui stare, quando vengo da queste parti." disse il centauro.

Il 'posto' era una casetta di pietra col tetto a punta, abbastanza elevato da permettergli di entrarci senza difficoltà. Una tavola, alta quasi quanto Kallia, una panca di pietra e un cassone completavano l'arredamento, insieme ad alcune stoviglie e, sorprendentemente, ad uno specchio di rame lucente, appeso alla parete.

"Mi faccio la barba," spiegò Alexios, che aveva seguito il suo sguardo. Poi accese il fuoco nel camino e le disse di aspettarlo. Sarebbe andato a caccia e poi, al villaggio, avrebbe scambiato la selvaggina con altri alimenti.

Tornò con uova, formaggio, pane e olive, e mangiarono. Mentre scendeva la sera, il silenzio fra loro si faceva sempre più pesante. Per Kallia era insopportabile che lui potesse credere che lei avrebbe accettato il suo piano senza problemi. No, gli avrebbe detto la verità, anche se doveva umiliarsi. Non aveva importanza, avrebbe rinunciato all'orgoglio, irrilevante rispetto al pensiero di perderlo.

"Alexios, mi puoi anche portare a Psafara, ma devi sapere che non è quello che voglio. Io voglio rimanere con te." Ecco, finalmente lo aveva detto, e ora doveva continuare.

"Ti prego," supplicò, "ti prego dimmi che quando mi hai baciato hai sentito ciò che io ho sentito, che tra noi è successo qualcosa che non può essere negata …"

Il centauro si inginocchiò, così da essere alla sua altezza. Quando parlò, lo fece con rabbia e dolore:

"Kallia, non dire così. Io non ho il diritto di avere sentimenti per te … non ne verrebbe niente di buono. Non posso amarti, non posso farti mia, è il mio stesso corpo a impedirlo."

"Perché?" Era un grido di protesta.

"Non puoi essere così ingenua, principessa. Vedi bene che sono un cavallo là dove dovrei essere un uomo," fu l'aspra risposta.

Fino a un certo punto era stata ingenua davvero, abbastanza innocente da non pensare alla sua natura fisica e a ciò che comportava. Testarda, disperata, insistette.

"Eppure mi hai detto che le femmine della tua specie non sono diverse da me, sotto la cintura."

Alexios rise amaramente.

"E' vero, ma almeno hanno spalle equine che possono sopportare il suo peso e i suoi zoccoli, quando un maschio le monta. E poi sono fatte in tal modo che i centauri possano congiungersi con loro senza lacerarle … troppo. Non che io ne abbia esperienza diretta, ti ho detto anche questo."

"Perché sono … brutte? Fu l'incontenibile domanda di Kallia. Ma doveva capire, almeno capire.

"No, perché l'unico modo con cui possiamo copulare con loro è prendendole con la forza. Le nostre femmine ci temono e ci sfuggono. Sanno che, se restano gravide, poi spesso muoiono, perché non partoriscono un bimbo ma .. una specie di cavallo. Ben poche sopravvivono al travaglio ed è per tale ragione che ci sono ben pochi centauri in giro. Una fortuna, direi. Vuoi sapere dell'altro, o questo è già abbastanza disgustoso, per te?"

Il suo sarcasmo, tuttavia, non le fece alcun effetto. Ci voleva altro per fermarla, così sentendosi scivolare, ma incapace di tornare indietro, gli pose un'ultima domanda.

"Allora non l'hai .. non l'hai mai fatto?" gli chiese, pensando che non poteva essere vero.

"Ho fatto di peggio," sussurrò Alexios, abbassando la testa, "per favore non chiedermelo." Kallia non ebbe il coraggio di insistere: cosa era 'peggio'?

Ma lui improvvisamente cambiò idea e riprese a parlare:

"No, forse è meglio che tu lo sappia, così ti convincerai che niente è possibile tra noi, perché sono un'animale, indegno di te. Quando sono nato ho ucciso mia madre, povera creatura muta. Succede così spesso, questa è la nostra maledizione. Mio … padre," sibilò la parola, "era sparito da tempo, lei era stata solo il ricettacolo della sua lussuria. Sarei certamente morto anch'io, ma Chirone si trovò a passare dove eravamo. Lei era a terra, immersa nel suo sangue e io cercavo di reggermi sulle gambe. Il Maestro mi prese con sé e mi nutrì con latte di capra, con cui crebbi benissimo. Appena fui in grado di ragionare, giurai a me stesso che non avrei mai causato la morte di un'altra femmina della mia specie.

"Così, quando il mio corpo raggiunse la maturità io … ebbene, hai visto che sono molto flessibile e mi posso piegare completamente dalla vita in giù, e quindi posso arrivare … lì sotto, con le mani. Ma non era molto soddisfacente, per cui alla fine ho fatto quello che fanno gli altri centauri, se vanno in calore ma non vogliono essere degli stupratori. Le giumente sono … accomodanti. Non sembra che gliene importi e comunque sono abituate ad obbedire agli uomini e quindi alla nostra parte umana. E, ringraziando gli Dei, l'accoppiamento è sterile."

Aveva di nuovo abbassato la testa, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. Kallia ripensò allo stallone di suo padre, immaginando la scena. Non si sentiva disgustata come avrebbe dovuto, come lui avrebbe voluto. Questo è ciò che era, in parte animale dopotutto, e aveva trovato un modo non crudele di soddisfare i suoi istinti. Ma, se la sua esperienza si limitava a quello, voleva dire che …"

Allora, quando mi hai baciato è stato il primo bacio della tua vita?" Gli chiese.

Lui la guardava, pieno di meraviglia.

"Sì"

"Anche per me, è stato il primo." Disse la principessa, affermando molto di più che le parole non dicessero.

Gli occhi negli occhi, sentirono che qualcosa stava cambiando, come un vento forte che spazzava via tutto. Odio e disprezzo di sé, vergogna, rabbia, non c'era più nulla quando lui la strinse tra le braccia.

"Io, io … ho cercato di lasciarmi la bestialità alle spalle. Quello che ho fatto è accaduto poche volte molti anni fa e non si è ripetuto. Ho vissuto castamente, come Chirone, quando sua moglie è morta di parto. Ne abbiamo parlato e lui mi ha incoraggiato. Unico tra noi, aveva trovato l'amore e poi la morte gliel'ha tolto. Io pensavo di poter vivere senza, ma ora, ora …

"Ma ora l'hai trovato."

"Sì, e lasciarti mi avrebbe annientato. Pensavo di uccidermi, sai, non potevo immaginare come andare avanti senza di te."

"Che avresti fatto,? mormorò Kallia.

"Non sono sicuro. Mi sarei gettato da un dirupo o, forse, preso del veleno …

Parlava con assoluta serietà e lei poté solo abbracciarlo forte, cercando di cancellare le orribili immagini che aveva evocato.

"Io non ti lascerò mai, **mai** e tu non devi lasciare me. Non m'importa se non possiamo stare insieme come un uomo e una donna. Voglio solo rimanerti accanto, mi basta.

"Kallia, non sai cosa mi stai offrendo e non devi. Giurami che quando vorrai un vero marito, dei figli, una vita normale, me lo dirai. Quel giorno ti lascerò libera.

Voleva protestare, ma lui le chiuse le labbra con un dito. Poi disse:

"Fino ad allora, però … sono troppo egoista per fare a meno di te. Ti amo troppo.

E così si baciarono, e si baciarono ancora, poi lui l'adagiò sulla panca, che coprì con una pelle d'orso che aveva nel cassone e, circondandola con le braccia, appoggiò la testa vicino a quella di lei.

"Adesso dormi, tesoro. Domani decideremo dove andare." Esausta ma felice, la principessa si abbandonò al sonno.

Più tardi le sembrò di essere sveglia. Lui era adagiato accanto a lei, sentiva un fianco caldo che toccava il suo, e la gamba … La gioia la fece gemere … Una gamba? Zeus, cosa …? . Capì che aveva sognato … no, niente fianco, niente gamba, ma labbra ardenti che le baciavano la gola e poi scendevano più in basso …

Alexios si accorse che era sveglia e alzò il capo:

"Kallia, perdonami, perdonami … non mi sono potuto trattenere. Stavi sognando e … Dei, sei così bella …"

Alzando il braccio per tirarlo a sé, lei gli appoggiò le labbra sul collo, nello stesso posto dive lui prima la stava baciando. Con una spudoratezza che non pensava di avere, prese a leccarlo. La sua pelle aveva un sapore inebriante, più del vino resinato. Lui rabbrividì:

"Amore, se vuoi, io … me lo permetti? Vorrei provare a .. anche se non possiamo … io posso fare qualcosa per te." La sua voce arrochita la fece tremare di desiderio. Non era in grado di negargli nulla.

Sopra l'ombelico Alexios era un uomo, aveva bocca e mani per adorarla. Dopo che le ebbe tolto la tunica, come si era tolto la sua, lui dapprincipio non riusciva a muoversi, incantato dalla vista di quel corpo flessuoso che si offriva alle sue carezze. Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, ma l'amore lo seppe guidare. Esplorò i seni morbidi, che sembravano esser stati creati per le sue mani, e con le labbra e la lingua le fece conoscere delizie che lei non aveva mai neppure immaginato. Più in basso Kallia si sentiva in fiamme e lui dovette capirlo, perché una mano le scese sull'inguine e lei si aprì alle sue dita come un fiore. Ora il piacere cresceva, cresceva … era quasi un dolore. Kallia si sentiva salire sempre più in alto, disancorata dalla terra … udiva gemiti sommessi e non sapeva che era lei ad emetterli … no, non era possibile resistere, sarebbe precipitata … e poi finalmente precipitò, un' onda possente che l'attraversava, scendeva in basso .. i suoi muscoli si contrassero deliziosamente sulle dita di Alexios mentre gridava il suo nome. Ora sapeva, questo era il segreto che le ancelle di sua madre sussurravano, quando pensavano che lei non potesse sentirle. Aprì gli occhi e vide il suo sorriso trionfante.

Ma non era giusto. Lui le aveva dato tutto e non aveva preso niente per sé. Immagini indesiderate le vennero alla mente. Pasifae e il suo toro … no, non pensava di volere una cosa simile, anche se non fosse stato pericoloso, anche se lui l'avesse consentito. Era impossibile, impossibile. Poteva almeno toccarlo lì? No, non si sentiva di toccare un cavallo intimamente. Voleva un uomo, voleva che lui fosse completamente uomo e non lo era. L'unica cosa che poteva azzardare era fargli scorre una mano sul petto, carezzare i suoi muscoli scolpiti, baciare la sua pelle calda, i duri capezzoli, leccarli … morderli leggermente …

Fu già troppo.

Mormorando qualcosa come "Sono maledetto, maledetto." Alexios si alzò bruscamente, altissimo sopra di lei, il corpo possente scosso da brividi, la voce rauca.

"Non posso, non posso, perdonami … tornerò." Si girò e fuggì via.

Quanto durò il suo furioso galoppo? Si muoveva in circolo, cercando di non allontanarsi troppo, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. All'alba, finalmente esausto, rallentò l'andatura. Tremava ed era coperto di sudore schiumoso. Sporco e certamente puzzolente come la bestia che era, disgustoso.

Incontrando uno stagno vi si gettò dentro, visto che era impensabile tornare da lei in quello stato. L'acqua fredda lo rinfrescò e cominciò a tornare su i suoi passi, finché non si trovò in una piccolo radura, circondata da antichi alberi e udì una voce, simile al sussurro del vento:

"Centauro, vieni qui."

Non si vedeva nessuno. Disarmato, perché nella foga di salvare Kallia dalla sua lussuria si era scordato di prendere l'arco, pensò di fuggire, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. Guardandosi intorno si accorse che una delle querce presentava una protuberanza, che si muoveva, come se qualcosa stesse cercando di uscire dall'albero. In breve, prese la forma di una faccia …

Note

Stiamo per incontrare una vecchia conoscenza, nella sua versione mitica. Chi sarà?

Provate a immaginare Alessio appena nato: un piccolo centauro incerto sulle zampe … come Bambi.

Pasifae, Regina di Creta, si congiunse con un toro inviatole da Poseidone e generò il Minotauro. Essendo figlia di una divinità, l'avventura non ebbe conseguenze letali, ma invece la nostra Kallia è umana …

Capitolo 4 – La Driade

ἀ δέ μ᾽ ί᾽δρωσ κακχέεται, τρόμοσ δὲ  
παῖσαν ἄγρει χλωροτέρα δὲ ποίασ  
ἔμμι, τεθνάκην δ᾽ ὀλιγω ᾽πιδεύϝην  
φαίνομαι [ἄλλα].

πᾶν τόλματον

_Travolto dall'emozione,  
un fremito mi pervade e sono più pallido  
dell'erba d'autunno  
nella mia follia son come morto, e invece_

_tutto devo rischiare_

La 'cosa' continuò ad uscire dall'albero, finché non apparve un'intera figura femminile, piccola ma perfetta. La graziosa creatura indossava una tunica fatta di foglie intrecciate, come intrecciati erano i suoi capelli neri, le cui punte finivano con ghirlandine di fiori. Alexios sapeva cos'era, anche se non aveva mai incontrato prima una della sua specie. Le driadi avevano buoni motivi per temere la violenza dei centauri e certo non avevano bisogno di guaritori, vista la loro natura soprannaturale. Ma perché la ninfa boschiva aveva deciso di manifestarsi?

"Sapevo che saresti di nuovo passato vicino al mio albero," disse lei con voce argentina, "e ti stavo aspettando … "

"Hai il dono della Vista?"Chiese il centauro, perplesso.

"Sì, un po': Ma, non ti ricordi? Mesi fa due sciocchi venditori ambulanti si erano accampati qui. Poi un cercò di derubare l'altro e inseguito, fuggì via. Sparirono entrambi, abbandonando il fuoco che avevano acceso. Era una notte ventosa e le fiamme arrivarono a minacciare il mio albero. Poi sei arrivato tu e le hai spente, in modo molto peculiare devo dire. Ti sei anche preoccupato di calpestare le braci."

Imbarazzato, Alexios si ricordò esattamente di come aveva spento il fuoco. Aveva voluto semplicemente evitare che il bosco bruciasse, mai pensando che in tal modo avrebbe salvato anche il sacro albero di una driade.

"Quando il mio albero muore, morirò anche io," aggiunse la ninfa, "per cui mi hai salvato la vita e ora ti sono in debito. Ma prima, dimmi il tuo nome."

"Sono Alexios il Guaritore, e tu sei …?"

"Eugeneia, Driade di questa Quercia," rispose lei con altrettanta formalità. "Dimmi, Alexios, qual è il tuo desiderio più profondo?"

Oh lo sapeva bene, ma non si sentiva di dirlo. Erano parole che non poteva pronunciare, vergognandosi di confessare quanto odiasse il suo corpo equino, che gli impediva di amare la donna che gli aveva preso il cuore. Era il suo segreto e sarebbe rimasto per sempre sepolto dentro di lui.

Eugeneia sembrò paralizzarsi, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto …

...****...

La giornata non finiva mai. Tanto per aver qualcosa da fare, Kallia spazzò e spolverò la casetta, rimasta disabitata per molto tempo. Poi, scoperta una piccola cisterna che raccoglieva l'acqua piovana, si lavò e lavò la tunica che indossava al momento della fuga. Mangiò un po' del cibo rimasto dopo la cena … qualsiasi cosa pur di non rimuginare, di non soffermarsi sul suo timore più grande: sarebbe veramente tornato da lei, come aveva detto mentre se ne andava?

Ricordava il piacere che lui le aveva dato, come si era sentita. Ma quando aveva tentato di ricambiare, per quel poco che le era possibile, l'aveva fatto scappare. Senza volerlo, le sue carezze l'avevano spinto oltre ogni limite, quasi facendogli dimenticare i danni che avrebbe potuto infliggerle col suo corpo di stallone. Per quanto rapida fosse stata la fuga del centauro, lei aveva per un attimo visto gli effetti della sua eccitazione … enorme, terrificante.

Così, era questo il loro futuro? Sarebbe stato sempre frustrato, incompleto, se rimanevano insieme? Era così egoista da chiedergli una cosa simile e lui così generoso da accettarlo? Non avrebbe dovuto, no, e lei avrebbe dovuto liberarlo da una simile tortura … proprio perché l'amava tanto …

Ma pensare di lasciarlo le era insopportabile e si mise a piangere. Le lacrime non si fermarono finché non cadde in un sonno agitato.

Si svegliò al crepuscolo e c'era qualcuno nella stanza. L'intruso aveva acceso un lume ad olio ed era, Dei, era un uomo ed era nudo. Le dava le spalle e stava guardandosi allo specchio. La principessa trattenne il grido che voleva uscirle, domandandosi se poteva alzarsi senza fare rumore e, approfittando della sua distrazione, guadagnare la porta e rifugiarsi al villaggio.

Poi si rese conto di quanto l'estraneo fosse bello. Alla tremula luce della lampada il suo corpo aveva la perfezione del bronzo, se le statue potessero respirare. La schiena atletica terminava in una vita sottile, seguivano natiche compatte e poi lunghe gambe appena ombreggiate dai peli. Alzandosi doveva aver fatto rumore, perché lui si irrigidì e si voltò verso di lei.

Era … Alexios. Ma non un centauro, un uomo. Un uomo con le gambe, un uomo con … Arrossì, senza poter distogliere gli occhi . Non proprio come una statua laggiù, ma certo non terrificante, per niente. Lui non fece nulla per coprirsi, si limitava a guardarla fisso.

"Come, come …" balbettò, "cosa è successo, come hai fatto a …" non riusciva a pronunciare una frase coerente.

"Zitta, amore, zitta. Ti dirò tutto, te lo giuro. Ma non subito."

"No?"

"No. Questa condizione non è permanente, purtroppo. Vorrei che fosse così, invece non so quanto tempo ho, quanto tempo abbiamo. Kallia, qualche divinità ha avuto pietà di me e mi ha concesso il dono di avere un corpo completamente umano. Ma non mi interessa, se non posso condividerlo con te. Me lo concedi?"

La principessa trattenne il respiro. Ciò che lui voleva era chiaro e lo voleva anche lei. Senza parlare si limitò a slacciarsi la tunica, lasciandosela cadere ai piedi.

La risposta di Alexios fu immediate e fisica. Per la prima volta lei vide un corpo maschile preso dalla libidine. Il suo fallo crebbe e si indurì, puntando verso di lei. Una minaccia dolce come il miele, che le fece tremare le ginocchia. Con due passi lui la raggiunse e l'adagiò sulla pelle d'orso

Già conosceva quella bocca e quelle mani e il potere che avevano su di lei. Incantata, gli si abbandonò. Dopo poco, incapace di aspettare ancora, lui le aprì le gambe con una carezza e lei lo sentì premere sul suo punto più intimo.

"Non vorrei farti male …"

"Sarà quello che deve essere … e io lo voglio. Amami, Alexios."

Fare l'amore con un donna era completamente nuovo per lui, ma l'istinto gli disse cosa fare e la penetrò rapidamente. Il sommesso grido di dolore che lei non poté trattenere lo fermò e lo fece attendere.

Piena di lui … allargata e tesa fino allo spasimo … ma ecco che il dolore stava passando.

"Sto … ora sto bene, puoi … continuare, se vuoi, " sussurrò Kallia.

Diverso, così diverso dagli accoppiamenti animaleschi che aveva conosciuto tanti anni prima … niente lo aveva preparato a questo. Vellutata, morbida, piccola, completamente stretta intorno a lui … Alexios era a casa, finalmente, dopo tanti anni di solitudine. Il piacere lo portò a muoversi, a spingersi avanti e indietro, a ondulare le anche, sperando di darle lo stesso godimento che provava lui. Era meraviglioso vedere la sua espressione passare dal dolore alla concentrazione, allo stupore e, infine, alla beatitudine. Mai avrebbe preso la sua amata da dietro - giurò a se stesso – mai senza poter vedere il suo bel viso. Poi smise di pensare, perché la sentì contrarsi invocando il suo nome e anche lui la seguì nell'estasi.

"Grazie per avermi dato la tua prima volta," sussurrò, quando ebbe ripreso fiato, "è un dono immeritato …"

Sorprendendolo, lei fece un risolino.

"Ma, in certo senso, è stata anche la tua prima volta, non è vero?" Quanto aveva ragione, come lo capiva! Non trovando parole adeguate ad esprimere la sua felicità si portò la sua mano alle labbra, coprendola di baci. Di lì a poco, esausti per tutto quello che era accaduto, si addormentarono abbracciati.

In una radura non molto lontana la driade veggente sorrise e poi rise forte. Il suo debito era pagato, ma il centauro le piaceva e sapeva che gli avrebbe rivelato ancora qualcosa, quando lo avesse rivisto. Ma non sarebbe successo immediatamente. Osava lasciare la sua Quercia per un po'? Più oltre nella foresta I fauni ogni tanto venivano a danzare e … perché no? Una piccola avventura sarebbe stata piacevole, era passato tanto tempo …

…***…

Gli amanti non dormirono a lungo. Alexios fu il primo ad aprire gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto sapere quanto tempo gli restava in quella forma, e approfittarne, ma non si sentì di svegliarla. Poi, avrebbe dovuto raccontarle l'incontro con la driade e quello che ne era seguito …

Dopo avergli chiesto il suo desiderio segreto e non aver ricevuto risposta Eugeneia era rimasta a lungo immobile, gli occhi sbarrati sul vuoto. Risvegliandosi, aveva finalmente parlato di nuovo:

"Oh, sì, ora Vedo, perché avrai ciò che vuoi, col mio aiuto, naturalmente."Aveva detto con voce sognante. "Ascolta Alessio, tu credi di conoscere bene le erbe e le piante, perché ne trai medicine. Ma c'è molto di più, esse hanno poteri magici che tu ignori …

"Ecco cosa devi fare, devi cercare cinque piante e prendere una foglia da ciascuna di loro."

Mentre parlava la sua voce aveva preso una cadenza cantilenante, come stesse dando vita a un incantesimo. Alessio ascoltava, assorto.

"La prima foglia è l'**alloro** e l'alloro è cambiamento. Come Dafne fu trasformata, tu pure lo sarai. Le voleva sfuggire a un amante divino, tu invece potrai avere la tua amante umana. L'**oleandro **seguirà. Le sue foglie, che crescono in triade, rispecchiano l'armonia dell'universo. Nella triade ciò che cambia e ciò che non può cambiare sono strettamente intrecciati. Sì, è velenoso, ma una sola foglia non ti farà male. Dopo, prendi la **menta piperita**, che dona purificazione, sollievo, rinnovamento e amore. Poi devi cercare l'**equiseto**, è velenoso per i cavalli ma non per gli uomini, e per te non lo sarà. Il suo potere agisce sui muscoli, i tendini e tutti i tessuti del corpo, rinnovandoli. E, infine, l**'edera** che dà sostanza alla passione e spinge gli amanti ad abbracciarsi per sempre."

"Trovale e poi mangiale, nell'ordine che ti ho dato e non sarai più un centauro … anche se non per sempre. Ma potrai farlo di nuovo e si tratta di piante facili da trovare."

Poteva davvero essere tanto semplice? Ma per le il regno vegetale non aveva segreti . Alexios tuttavia aveva una domanda cruciale da porre, che gli avrebbe permesso di decidere se seguire il consiglio della ninfa o ignorarlo.

"Se … se sarò fertile con lei, cosa succederà?"

"Non temere, la forma determinerà il risultato. Quello che verrà concepito da un uomo e una donna sarà umano."

Alexios si permise di respirare di nuovo. Partorire un centauro avrebbe ucciso Kallia e, comunque, lui non avrebbe mai condannato suo figlio a un'esistenza infelice come la sua, non abbastanza animale da godere della propria natura senza ragionare, non umano abbastanza da sapersi elevare completamente al di sopra di essa.

"Ora va." Aveva detto Eugeneia, "so che tornerai ed avrai un'altra domanda per me, una a cui ancora non hai pensato."

Il centauro lasciò la radura e si mise in cerca delle piante che la driade gli aveva elencato. Niente di nuovo per lui, abituato a farlo per procurarsi i medicamenti necessari a un guaritore. L'edera fu la prima foglia e la più facile, poi seguirono l'alloro e l'oleandro. Più difficile fu la menta, ma alla fine la trovò. Ora restava l'equiseto, che non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Però, si ricordava bene, era una pianta che prosperava nelle zone paludose. Cercò un luogo di acque stagnanti e finalmente anche l'ultima foglia fu in suo possesso.

Si avviò verso casa, ma una volta arrivato non entrò. Sarebbe accaduto davvero? E se poi il cambiamento fosse troppo doloroso da sopportare? Poteva ucciderlo? Almeno due delle piante erano velenose … Non importa, avrebbe tentato ugualmente, ma non dove Kallia potesse vederlo

Dunque, doveva cominciare con l'alloro …

Poi aveva aspettato, ascoltando il suo corpo. Cominciò a sentirsi sempre più leggero, sotto l'ombelico … leggero … leggero. Oh, le sue zampe anteriori non c'erano più. In precario equilibrio temette di cadere, mentre una forte contrazione lo spingeva all'indietro, verso la coda. Poi le zampe divennero gambe, gli zoccoli piedi e gli fu facile star dritto. Mosse cautamente un passo … un altro. Sì, poteva camminare. Stordito dal miracolo che gli era accaduto si era avvicinato alla porta d'ingresso, domandandosi che reazione avrebbe avuto Kallia, quando lo avesse visto. Ma, prima di tutto, voleva essere lui a vedersi … Andò verso lo specchio.

Note

Eugeneia: Il sito dedicato ai nomi usati in Twilight mi dice che Alice è un nome tedesco che significa "di nobile nascita, ben nata". In greco Eugeneia ha lo stesso significato.

Sembra che le principesse dell'antica Grecia non disdegnassero i lavori domestici. Nausicaa trova il naufrago Ulisse sulla spiaggia mentre, poco distante, sta facendo il bucato con le ancelle.

La ninfa Dafne fu tramutata in lauro per sottrarsi all'amore di Apollo. Pregò gli Dei e.. avvenne. Io avrei preferito Apollo.

Capitolo 5 – Colchide/Epilogo

Στᾶθι κἄντα φίλοσ,...  
καὶ τὰν ἔπ᾽ ὄσσοισ ἀμπέτασον χάριν.

_Amata, guardami … e non celarmi la grazia dei tuoi occhi_

Kallia aprì gli occhi. Il lume ardeva ancora. Come nel sogno che aveva fatto poche ore prima giaceva con un uomo, la sua gamba calda accanto alla propria. Ma questa volta era vero, Alexios si era trasformato e l'aveva amata col suo corpo umano. Ricordando rabbrividì di piacere e di meraviglia. Ancora non sapeva come fosse stato possibile, ma sapeva una cosa: il cambiamento non era permanente. Eppure era ancora accanto a lei, nudo, completo e così bello …

Con gli occhi percorse le lunghe gambe salendo più in alto … Il desiderio la prese e, dimenticando ogni pudore si mise a cavallo delle sue cosce e riprese a fare quello che aveva fatto la sera prima, facendolo fuggire … ma ora non sarebbe fuggito …

Alexios la guardava con gli occhi semichiusi e senza muoversi, malgrado l'eccitazione che provava. Gli sembrava che il suo nuovo corpo le appartenesse e dovesse essere lei a decidere cosa farne. Le mani di Kallia esploravano, carezzavano, scendendo dal petto verso il basso … poi la bocca si unì alle mani, tracciando la sottile linea di peli che portava al suo sesso e, Dei, ora lo aveva preso in mano …

Beatitudine … non riusciva a crederci … Lei sembrava assorta, concentrata sul movimento della propria mano, mentre si tormentava coi denti il soffice labbro inferiore. Se avesse continuato ancora un po' … tutto sarebbe finito molto presto. Si mosse, appoggiandosi al muro in modo di stare seduto e la prese delicatamente per i fianchi, sollevandola e poi calandola sul suo fallo eretto. Dapprincipio lasciò che fosse lei a muoversi, mentre lui si dedicava a i suoi seni, carezzandoli, baciandoli, succhiando i capezzoli e godendosi i suoi dolci gemiti di piacere, finché non poté più attendere oltre e prese a spingere …

Completamente soddisfatti si riaddormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Passò altro tempo e quando Alexios si risvegliò era mattina e lui era ancora uomo. La trasformazione durava a lungo, quindi. Guardando la sua bella amante addormentata seppe che non avrebbe mai più rinunciato a lei. Era sua, ora, l'aveva fatta sua e, se Eugeneia non si sbagliava, avrebbero avuto dei figli, figli normali, umani, e in seguito …

Fu allora che si rese conto di quello che altre preoccupazioni gli avevano fatto momentaneamente dimenticare. I centauri avevano una vita lunghissima, mentre per gli uomini era molto diverso. Lui era sulla Terra da più di cento anni e Chirone aveva molti secoli quando era stato colpito da una freccia avvelenata. La ferita non poteva guarire, per cui il centauro aveva rinunciato all'immortalità donatagli da suo padre Kronos. Ricordando la sua morte, Alexios avvertì tutta la pena di quel giorno . Lui era stato l'ultimo dei suoi allievi e aveva assistito al trapasso.

Anche la sua Kallia sarebbe prima invecchiata e poi morta, dopo una miserabile manciata d'anni. Alexios aveva odiato la sua longevità senza gioia, ma ora l'avrebbe amata, se solo avesse potuta condividerla con lei. Come, come avrebbe fatto a sopravviverle? E, se davvero fossero stati benedetti da figli, anche loro sarebbero morti prima di lui. No, non era sopportabile e non l'avrebbe sopportato. Quando fosse rimasto nuovamente solo si sarebbe ucciso. La cicuta sarebbe servita bene allo scopo … una dose da cavallo, si derise.

Vide che Kallia si stava svegliando e decise che non doveva sapere nulla dei suoi pensieri morbosi. Per lei la giornata doveva essere senza nubi. Inoltre, avvertiva che la parte inferiore del suo corpo stava diventando sempre più pesante. Immaginando quello che stava per succedere, uscì di casa, aspettando la metamorfosi, che fu rapida a priva di sofferenze.

Tornò da lei, che era sveglia e si stava certamente domandando perché non era al suo fianco. Kallia si rattristò vedendolo di nuovo centauro, ma non disse nulla e lui cominciò a raccontarle gli eventi del giorno precedente. Quando ebbe finito, la principessa era senza parole, meravigliata da quanto aveva udito, ma anche molto felice. Che fortuna che lui avesse salvato l'albero di una driade dal fuoco e che la ninfa gliene fosse stata così grata. Dunque, sarebbe stato possibile per lui tornare uomo più e più volte, avrebbero potuto avere dei bambini e rimanere insieme per sempre. Che per sempre significasse qualcosa di diverso per una donna e per un centauro non le sfiorò la mente.

Alexios si alzò in piedi.

"Ora, mia adorata, è venuto il momento delle nostre nozze." Rimuovendo lo specchio di rame dalla parete lo prese con se, poi si mise in groppa la principessa e si diresse alla foresta.

"Gli Dei e le Dee dell'Olimpo assistettero alle nozze di Chirone, le disse, "questo per noi non è possibile, ma c'è almeno una persona che voglio sia presente."

Nella radura tra gli antichi alberi Eugeneia li attendeva.

"Benvenuti, disse, alzando le braccia in un movimento di richiamo, "ma la sposa deve avere un velo. Venite giù, piccoline."

Un volo di bianche farfalle discese dal cielo e si fermò sopra la testa di Kallia, che ora era in piedi accanto al suo sposo. Restarono unite in formazione, con le candide ali che appena si muovevano. Nessuna sposa, nessuna, aveva mai avuto un velo più bello del suo, pensò Kallia.

Alexios si inginocchiò e diede lo specchio alla driade, che lo sostenne senza sforzo apparente, permettendo al lucido metallo di riflettere i volti solenni degli sposi. Il centauro prese la mano della principessa nella sua e le appoggiò entrambe sullo specchio.

E poi prese a recitare:

_Immortale Afrodite, assisa sul tuo trono d'oro_

_Figlia di Zeus, Incantatrice, ti imploro_

_Non distruggere le mie speranze,_

_Risparmiami, o Regina, sofferenza ed angoscia_

_Liberami da ogni tristezza, Divina Signora,_

_Allontana le preoccupazioni, sii mia alleata, _

_Ora che, toccando il metallo a te sacro, _

_Al cospetto di Eugeneia della Quercia_

_Prendo questa donna, Kallistè di Kleonai_

_Come moglie e madre dei miei figli_

_Finché morte non ci separi _

L'ultima frase quasi spezzò il cuore di Alexios. Stringendo al petto la sua amata, nascose il viso sulla sua spalla, trattenendo a stento l'angoscia. La morte li avrebbe sicuramente separati presto, troppo presto …

"Smettila immediatamente, centauro," disse Eugeneia con voce tagliente." Invece di rallegrarti per aver sposato la donna che ami, stai pensando di ucciderti quando lei morirà, non è vero? E questo che vuoi che io Veda?" Kallia volgeva gli occhi dall'uno all'altra senza comprendere, ma gridò, udendo le ultime parole.

"Sciocco, il futuro non è inciso nella pietra," aggiunse la driade severamente,"puoi cambiarlo, se hai coraggio e vuoi farlo, se hai fede …"

"Come, come posso cambiare la durata della sua vita?"

"Non sarà facile, ma è possibile. Dovrai andare molto lontano da qui, traversare il Ponto, vivere con gente che non conosci e che non parla la tua lingua, che avrà paura e non si fiderà di te. Perché lì, nella Colchide, nascosta tra molte altre, c'è una sorgente. Chi l'ha scoperta le ha dato un nome: è la Fonte della Giovinezza. Il vostro amore è forte abbastanza per compiere l'impresa e trovarla. Va, Alexios, porta tua moglie nella Colchide!"

**Epilogo**

Nascosta ai piedi della catena del Kaskar, la valle non aveva un nome e i suoi abitanti erano pochi e poco avventurosi. Erano contenti della loro vita, la terra era abbastanza fertile e, non avendo bisogno di molto, non mancavano di nulla. Soprattutto adesso che un guaritore era venuto a vivere lì vicino e si prendeva cura di loro.

Era arrivato qualche anno prima, con la sua bella moglie e si era fermato, costruendosi una casa non molto lontana dal villaggio e piantando un giardino di semplici. La coppia parlava un lingua diversa, incomprensibile, ma uno degli anziani, Aeetes, aveva detto che si trattava di greco. L'anziano era stato un ribelle da giovane, e aveva abbandonato la valle, per tornarvi molti anni dopo, invalido e stanco. Aveva combattuto in guerre di cui non sapevano nulla e, catturato dai nemici, era stato reso schiavo e marchiato a fuoco sul braccio. Tuttavia era riuscito a fuggire e a ritrovare la strada di casa, conservando nella memoria la lingua dei suoi padroni.

Avevano avuto molta paura del guaritore, dapprincipio. I bambini erano corsi a casa raccontando di averlo visto galoppare, ma non in groppa a un cavallo. Lui stesso** era** il cavallo. I più coraggiosi tra i genitori l'avevano spiato e avevano visto che i loro figli avevano detto la verità, anche se in genere camminava su due gambe come un uomo. Si convocò una riunione e nessuno sapeva cosa dire, finché Aeetes non spiegò che la creatura era un centauro, cioè mezzo uomo e mezzo cavallo. I greci sapevano che tali esseri esistevano e lui stesso li aveva visti, ritratti sui bei vasi che i suoi padroni tenevano in casa. Si riteneva che quelli come lui possedessero misteriosi poteri, per cui temevano di non essere in grado di ucciderlo o di cacciarlo via. Inoltre, sua moglie era visibilmente incinta e a molti faceva pena. Infine, il centauro era armato di arco, e poteva difendersi.

Una tregua incerta si determinò quando il visitatore venne al villaggio, offrendo della selvaggina che aveva cacciato. Con l'aiuto dell'ex schiavo spiegò che voleva scambiare le sue prede con altre cose e il baratto fu accettato, perché i paesani non avevano molta carne e la desideravano. Il centauro, che si chiamava Alexios, promise ad Aeetes altra selvaggina, se fosse venuto ad insegnare a lui e a sua moglie la lingua che si parlava nella valle. L'anziano accettò e la coppia fece rapidi progressi nell'apprendere.

Poi un giorno un bambino, figlio del capo villaggio, cadde da un albero e si ruppe una gamba. Era una brutta frattura, che avrebbe dovuto renderlo per sempre zoppo, ma Alexios, il primo ad arrivare sul luogo dell'incidente, lo curò così bene che il piccolo guarì perfettamente. Da quel momento i valligiani cominciarono a cercare il centauro, se si ammalavano, e scoprirono che era un guaritore straordinario.

Quando la moglie di Alexios fu vicina al parto i loro rapporti erano migliorati a tal punto che la levatrice del paese venne per dare una mano, anche se non c'era veramente bisogno di lei. Con l'aiuto del marito, Kallia diede alla luce una bella bambina.

Per questo, un certo giorno, una donna stava aspettando il centauro, che non era a casa. Sua moglie, di nuovo incinta, sedeva ad un tavolo posto fuori la porta e stava pestando in un mortaio alcune delle erbe e dei semi che il marito coltivava o raccoglieva. La loro piccola sedeva sull'erba accanto alla madre, giocando con la sua bambola. L'assenza di Alexios non era insolita, quasi ogni mese spariva per qualche giorno, insieme al fedele cane Argo. Al ritorno, riprendeva le sue abituali attività, ma appariva molto triste per un po'. Apprendendo che la moglie ne aspettava il ritorno in giornata, la donna attese.

Il guaritore era gentile e disponibile, rifletteva, e certo non faceva paura. Lei aveva parlato con Kallia, confidandole i suoi malesseri femminili ed era stata invitata a parlarne anche con lui. Vincendo la vergogna lo aveva fatto e lui l'aveva aiutata a star meglio, le pozioni che le aveva dato funzionavano. Ora voleva sapere come andare avanti con la cura.

Al tramonto lo videro arrivare. Argo però non lo precedeva come al solito, abbaiando la sua gioia di essere a casa. Anzi, non si vedeva da nessuna parte. Il centauro sorrideva ed aveva un cucciolo tra le braccia, un cucciolo col pelo dello stesso colore del cane sparito.

Kallia corse verso di lui e si scambiarono rapide frasi. Se la donna avesse conosciuto il greco ecco cosa avrebbe udito:

"Alexios, dove è Argo?"

"Questo è Argo, Kallia. Ho trovato la Fonte."

_ Fine _

Note

Sono stata intenzionalmente vaga sulla morte di Chirone, perché i dettagli mal si adattavano alla mia storia. Secondo il mito, Ercole lo colpì accidentalmente con una freccia avvelenata, producendogli un ferita incurabile e dolorosissima, per cui il centauro rinunciò all'immortalità. Zeus, tuttavia, lo salvò dall'Ade, dandogli un posto tra le stelle: divenne così la costellazione del Sagittario.

Basandomi sull'atteggiamento degli antichi greci verso le donne, posso supporre che esse non avessero un gran ruolo durante la cerimonia, venendo semplicemente consegnate allo sposo mentre il velo ne nascondeva il virginale rossore. In realtà quello che Alexios fa è solo frutto della mia immaginazione, non so come fosse un matrimonio nella Grecia arcaica. Certamente venivano recitati o cantati inni propiziatori (Saffo si guadagnava da vivere anche così). La prima parte della poesia recitata da Alexios è appunto un inno ad Afrodite composto dalla poetessa di Lesbo. Il metallo sacro alla dea era il rame.

Tra le molte leggende sulla Fonte della Giovinezza ho scelto quella legata ad Alessandro il Grande. Esse la situano nella Colchide, ovvero nella moderna Abkazia, un territorio rivendicato, ma non controllato, dalla Georgia. Il Ponto è l'attuale Mar Nero. La Colchide era una terra di antica magia secondo i greci, e da lì veniva Medea, la principessa-strega che sposò l'Argonauta Giasone.


End file.
